


Cold

by BluKaniner



Series: Explanations [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Kaneki/Hide is life, M/M, Noooooooooooo Life, dont look at me, i have no life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluKaniner/pseuds/BluKaniner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Y-you’re letting my heat out…I’m getting cold." He chuckles nervously. Kaneki comes close and puts both hands on the blond’s shoulders. <br/>“I can fix that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> IIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMM BACK! Explanations pt. 2!

It had been a total of three months and four days. Hide had been counting; he didn’t have much of a choice. He hadn’t seen Kaneki in so long he felt he wouldn’t recognize him if they ever met again. He sighed and turned up the TV before getting up of the couch. Maybe eating would make him feel a little better. He went into the kitchen, and grabbed a bag of chips. He went back to the living room and laid down on the gray couch. Every day was sad and every night was lonely. He couldn’t shake the feeling of longing. Hide would probably fall asleep with the TV on once again. He shivered; it was colder than he thought.   
The blond stood up, and stared at the open window. Wait, No…He was imagining things. He must’ve left the window open sometime today.   
Hide shuts the window and goes to get a blanket from his bed. When he comes back, the window is open again. Maybe he didn’t shut it? Hide shuts the window a second time before realizing he forgot his pillow. After a second trip to his room, Hide returns to see the window is open again! He throws the pillow on the couch before angrily crossing the room.   
“I just closed this damn window!” he shrieks as he slams it closed. Maybe he was going crazy? He swore up and down it was closed! Hide shrugs it off before sitting back down on the couch.   
“Can you pass the chips?”   
“Yeah, sure” He picks up the bag and begins to pass it…but he realizes he lives alone.   
“Holdup!” He whips around to see a white haired boy dressed in all black, sitting quietly beside him.   
“K-Kaneki!?!” Hide was going crazy, he was sure. He was seeing things, they were going to call the mental hospital, they were going to take him aw-.  
“Hey.” His voice is quiet but sullen. Kaneki scoots closer and wraps an arm around Hide.   
“K-Kaneki…W-Where? H-How!” Hide stutters as the ghoul leans forward and kisses his forehead.   
“You’re so cute when you get upset.” Kaneki smiles at him warmly while avoiding his questions.   
“How did you get in here?” He stuttered in disbelief.  
Kaneki motions to the window before kicking off his shoes at the door.   
Hide’s mouth opens and closes shut again. He tries to think of something to say, but he’s forgotten how to speak.   
He watches the ghoul open the window halfway then cross the room to him.  
“Y-you’re letting my heat out…I’m getting cold.” He chuckles nervously. Kaneki comes close and puts both hands on the blond’s shoulders.   
“I can fix that.” Kaneki smiles slyly while pushing Hide to the couch. He climbs on top of him and presses their lips together. The two share a passionate kiss before it’s broken by Hide.   
“I’ve missed you!” He nearly cries. Kaneki’s grey eyes stare at him intently before he moves in for another kiss.   
“I know…” He mutters against the blond’s lips as he palms the front of his pants. Hide lets out a small gasp and Kaneki pushes his tongue into his mouth. The ghoul’s tongue runs over his teeth as their lips connect. He climbs over Hide completely as they make out intently. Hide’s hands are running up and down Kaneki’s back while Kaneki has a fist full of blond hair. The two finally break for air and Kaneki tells Hide exactly what they’re going to do.  
“I can stay until sunrise…” He begins while stripping himself, “I just want to be close to you…”  
Hide stands up and sheds his clothes as well, “You know my answer…” as he gives the white haired boy a smile. Kaneki mirrors the facial expression and the two connect again. Kaneki is kissing him sloppily and Hide is encouraging him to go farther. His legs are around Kaneki’s waist and he grinds their naked bodies together.   
“Fuck! I can’t wait!” Kaneki gasps against Hide’s lips. He shifts his weight to one hand and puts the other near Hide’s lips.   
“Sorry, I’m a little unprepared” Kaneki smiles warmly. Hide knows what to do; he takes the digits in his mouth. He lets his tongue run between Kaneki’s fingers and swirl around the tips. His brown eyes are locked on Kaneki’s cool grey ones and the ghoul watches the blond coat his fingers in saliva.   
“Enough…” He mutters as he withdraws his fingers. He lets his hand trail down Hide’s front all the way to his entrance. The blond gasps when two of Kaneki’s fingers enter him.   
“Calm down!” He whispers before smashing their lips together. The ghoul’s fingers slid in and out and scissor slightly. Hide lets out a sharp gasp when they break for air. The air is heavy and Hide feels as if he was going to burn up any second. Kaneki adds a third finger, making sure he stretches the blond out thoroughly.   
“Kaneki, p-please!” Hide cries as he feels Kaneki’s cold hand twist around his cock. The ghoul’s steel grey eyes meet Hide’s brown ones and he lets a faint smirk cross his face. Their eyes are locked as Kaneki lets his fingers massage Hide’s sweet spot. He watches Hide intently as his thumb circles the head of Hide’s cock before it runs along the slit.   
“P-please!” The blond pleads, “C’mon Kaneki!”   
“I don’t know what you’re asking for…” Kaneki feigns innocence as he gives Hide’s cock a firm jerk. “I’m not sure what you’re looking for…”  
“Please f-fuck me!” Hide begs. His hands are twisting in his hair, his body is writhing, and he feels way too hot. “F-fuck me Kaneki! F-Fuck me please!”   
“In due time…” The white haired boy licks the shell of Hide’s ear and down his neck to his collar bone.   
His tongue swirls around Hide’s left nipple before he gives the nub a light bite. His tongue leaves a trail of saliva as he licks across the blond’s chest to the other nipple.   
“K-Kaneki!” Hide can’t seem to control his voice and Kaneki’s name comes out as a hoarse whisper. The ghoul smiles and puts his lips near his ear.   
“Show me how much you want me…” He muses darkly as he pulls away. Hide is motionless until all his restraint breaks loose and jumps out the window.   
The blond sits up and pushes Kaneki to the floor. There’s a dark look in the blond’s eyes as he climbs on top of Kaneki. The ghoul’s eyebrows rise significantly as he witnesses one of the most sinful things he’s ever seen.   
Hide has his knees on both sides of his waist. He straddles him and Kaneki watches the one of the blond’s hands trail up his thigh. Hide pushes his fingers into himself and twists them sharply. He slides his fingers out and grabs Kaneki’s cock. He holds it steady and lowers himself immediately. The blond wastes no time riding Kaneki fiercely; so fiercely he’s out of breath and his hair is a mess. Hide puts on a show for the ghoul as he rides him. With every stroke, he arches his back. Every minute, he’s breathing out Kaneki’s name. One hand is steadying himself and the other is running over his body. His eyes are devious as he stares at Kaneki and shows him how much he wants him.   
And Kaneki believes it.   
“Yes, like that!” He groans as his hands grab on to Hide’s thighs and he snaps his hips up quickly.   
“Oh! Mmmm, ….K-Kaneki…”  
“Fuck! Like that!” Kaneki nearly moans, “Show me, Hideyoshi! Show me! Show me!” His voice strains and he feels like he can’t control himself. His eyes never leave Hide’s even as he’s squirming and wiggling as he rides Kaneki.   
“K-Kaneki! Kaneki!” Hide touches himself while calling the other boy’s name.   
“Oh, Yes! Yes! Show me everything!” Kaneki exclaims.   
“Ah! K-Kaneki! I-I’m close, so close!” Hide splutters. Kaneki nods and steadies himself. He reverses their positions in record time with Hide’s back to the carpet and his legs around Kaneki’s waist.   
He thrusts hastily and his knees burn from the friction of the carpet. He kisses Hide roughly as he brings him to his climax. He slaps Hide’s tan hand away and grabs his cock. His pale fingers twist his shaft in tune with his erratic thrusts. He barely has time to run his thumb along the vein before Hide comes quickly while crying out Kaneki’s name.   
“K-Kaneki! I-I’m-!”  
Kaneki’s lips cut him off abruptly. Kaneki continues to thrust until he finishes soon after Hide. The two break away and Kaneki pulls back slowly. Hide’s body relaxes and Kaneki lies beside him on the floor. Hide catches his breath and Kaneki’s scrapes and nail marks heal.   
The two share silence and Kaneki pulls Hide close. He gives Hide a chaste kiss on the forehead before whispering in his ear.   
“I’m not very convinced…I think you’ll have to show me…” He smiles deviously at the blond as the two share a passionate kiss.  
________________________________________  
Kaneki misses his step and tumbles out the apartment window. He gets up and dusts himself off as he heads back to the Aogiri Base. It was past sunrise, he was late and they were going to start asking questions. Kaneki groaned inwardly as he approached the building. He tried to step in as quietly as he could but to his luck…  
Everyone was very much awake…and their eyes were all on him.   
“Where have you been?” Tatara’s ice cold voice penetrated the silence. Kaneki calmly gazed at him and gave him the best answer he could come up with.   
“I was abducted by aliens…”His face was completely straight, “They looked like clowns.”   
The room is silent.   
“Fucking Aliens?!” He hears Ayato shriek.  
“Yes. Aliens.” He answers coolly. Inside, his heart is beating quickly so Kaneki changes the subject. “What is today’s assignment?”  
Tatara’s eyes narrow before he answers, “Ayato will fill you in. Don’t let aliens” The man uses air quotes momentarily, “Kidnap you again.” He turns on his heel after Kaneki gives him a curt nod. He follows Ayato to their destination and wonders if he will ever be able to come up with a better explanation for things.


End file.
